A secret advice
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: Rem feels herself too inferior, and she lacks of hope for love. Until this man come...


During a night, Ram and Rem slept together. But when Ram could have a good sleep night, Rem suddenly felt worried.

"Subaru-san …"

She quickly went out, tried to look and realized that, Subaru didn't sleep. She really cared for him, but she never had enough chance. She was once trying to tell Subaru about her desire if they could live together. But Subaru never responded. She was really upset but she still followed him.

However, suddenly, she felt down. She found that, her health today was …

"Huh?"

She looked very sick. But … she still tried. It was rainy today and she wanted to see Subaru was fine. Because she was always behind Ram and Emilia, she found too inferior. That's why she went be like …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And she fell down …

…

…

…

…

…

In a dark place, she suddenly heard a voice. Someone came close to her …

He came to her, and asked:

"Have you waken up, girl?"

"Huh?" Rem asked, she just saw an old man: "Who are you?"

"Who am I, isn't important. The important is, did you try enough? And why you always feel abandoned?" He asked. His old voice sounds incredibly asked something behind her. Rem was too shiny …

"Well, it is …" Rem explained: "In my life, I always feel that, my sister, Ram, is always being stronger than me. Meanwhile, Emilia is promised to succeed the throne."

"Then?" He continued.

"They always look on me with a distance … and I think … maybe I can only be there. Meanwhile, I am in love with a boy, but … he didn't even care on … my wish …" She was crying

"Only that? Is it worthy to talk?" His eyes turned fires: "This is not even worthy to talk for. You see them, and you are too ignorant about yourself. You feel like that, because you feared them!"

Rem was shocked. She was almost about to crying bigger, but the old man didn't even care on it. He even marked with a stronger slam:

"Yes, cry! And cry! Everyone will look on you with a weakness, kitten and cowardice face! You will never win his heart! I know and I can just say: you are the shame!"

Rem was even more shocked, but then, she had to keep her tears. She repeated: "I … I am … not … a weakness … kitten … or cowardice …" Her weak response, at least, gave the old man a reason to trust.

The old man laughed:

"Hahaha, that's what I am waiting for. Still too weak, but you show your potential."

He gave a smile, looked at her weak body, then he told:

"Just remember one thing: do not care what the other said. Do not feel inferior. Trust and believe. Help them. Then one day they will come back help you. From then, **do not cry!** "

He just said shortly. Then, Rem cleaned her tears and asked: "Who … are you?"

"Me?" His answer was simple: "Donald. _Donald J. Trump_."

"Mr. Trump?" Rem wondered, she tried to follow. But as much as she tried, Trump only went farther than her. She wanted his advice, but no use. He went disappeared …

…

…

…

…

…

When Rem woke up, she found that she was in a bed. Someone found her unconscious out there, had brought her to the bed and healed her health. Ram was surprised to see this:

"Rem, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, tell me." Emilia wondered. Then, Subaru came, with medicine and told: "Here, heal yourself, Rem."

Rem just looked on Subaru's face, and then she smiled. Warm. No too noisy but just quiet …

* * *

#####

Somewhere in …

Meanwhile, in somewhere else, an old man sat here. Yes, old face, yellow hair, always makes stunning slams. That's right: Donald J. Trump. He was now going to be …

"Mr. Trump, are you ready?"

"Yes, sure. After all, I just helped someone … in my dream."

Another guy looked behind Trump, he seemed to be more careful with: "I don't know. Now, he is gonna be …"

"Don't worry, let's hope that, he would be the great one." Another mentioned: "I feel like, the future of our will have a lot of stunning tales to talk."

Then, Donald Trump stood out, and he said: "Come down, my friend. The game is on."

…

He stepped slowly to out there, where the light was waiting on…


End file.
